Sequencing studies on operator constitutive mutants of the lac operator and on promoters isolated from phage T7 and from the ribosomal genes on E. coli. Control of ribosomal RNA synthesis. Interaction of specific DNA fragments (restriction enzyme fragments) with the lac repressor and with the RNA polymerase.